


Lips

by LuchaDoRa



Category: OMFGitsJackandDean, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Flirty Dean, Fluff and Smut, Fluid Sexuality, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mouth Kink, No Angst, Power Bottom Dean, Sexuality Crisis, Smut, Supportive Dean, Teasing, Typical Banter, Uncertain Jack, video references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuchaDoRa/pseuds/LuchaDoRa
Summary: Jack doesn't think he likes guys. Not really.But he kisses them way more often than should be deemed straight. What can he say; guys have fuller lips.Dean has some full lips.And Dean is a hella good kisser.





	Lips

**Author's Note:**

> The lack of decent fanfiction for this ship is outrageous. I mean these guys practically write the fanfiction for us.
> 
> Also the scarcity of satisfying power bottoms in gay fanfic culture is shocking so they may seem slightly OOC to try and fill the void for power bottoms. Not sorry, unfortunately.
> 
>  
> 
> Part One of Two chapters.

Jack was a simple man.

He ate lots of toast. He made YouTube videos. He was pretty damn charming, if he said so himself.

So why could he not keep a date?

It wasn't as if he wasn't trying. In fact, he was trying too hard. First at bars every other week and now, setting up online dating profiles. 

Yikes.

 

"Look at that fucking rain."

 

Jack flicked his head up from the laptop screen to crane his neck to the window, popping a bone from it being bent in the same position for so long. 

"Yeah." He agreed, though he wasn't really bothered. It wasn't like he had anywhere to go this weekend, he thought with spite. The cute girl he met at the bar on Friday had to cancel for some pathetic excuse or another, and Jack had had enough. It was always the same with bar girls. 

Dean leaned forward to look out the window in his dressing gown, scarily resembling an old woman peering through the blinds at annoying neighbors. The sight make Jack chuckle. Maybe they could use that in a skit.

Jack paused because his eyes were drawn to the back of Dean's neck again. Ever since his haircut, Jack caught himself staring openly at it. It was probably because he still wasn't used to it being so exposed since it was always covered with hair for years. It  _definitely_ wasn't because the skin looked really fucking good.

He tore his gaze away and back to the laptop screen. Jack wasn't a neck type of guy. Hell, he wasn't a _guy_ type of guy.

Jack was a simple man. Things were supposed to be simple. 

So why did he had to continually scold himself for eyeing his best friend?

The mouse hovered over straight and bisexual in the orientation section of the profile. Jack wasn't having a crisis, um  _no,_ because he was completely comfortable with his sexuality enough to know that finding other men attractive didn't have to mean he was gay. Sure, he found lots of men attractive. But could he date one?

Well, Dean was attractive. 

Wait, where was he going with this?

He clicked "straight" after some more hesitation. 

"What're you up to?" Dean noticed Jack's furrowed brows and pointed look of concentration and couldn't help being curious.

Jack quickly smoothed out his expression. "Nothing." He instantly realised how suspicious that sounded. Luckily, a shopping ad was listed on the site and he stole the idea. "Just ordering some new stuff."

"Really? What stuff?" Dean asked, making his way toward him.

Jack internally panicked. He did  _not_ want Dean knowing that he couldn't keep a date, or he wouldn't hear the end of it. Instead of closing the laptop, which would've looked extra suspicious, he clicked on the ad to open it on a new tab and closed the dating site tab quickly, cursing as he realised he didn't even save that profile he spent half an hour setting up. 

"You're ordering ladies' shirts?" 

Jack almost face-palmed.

"Yeah..." He said apprehensively. "I-I figured we might need some for a video or something."

"Jack, I can see right through you."

His heart stopped. "You can?" 

"If you want to wear women's clothes, it's not a big deal."

"Oh, fuck off."

Dean laughed heartily. "No I'm serious. I mean, you know I wear them all the time, right?" Dean motioned to his spotty pink dressing gown.

"Yeah." Jack said, his mind drifting as he brought his face back to the laptop. That was actually a nice shirt, women's or not.

Dean patted him on the shoulder and wandered off to the kitchen.

So much for online dating, Jack though to himself. As if he was going to spend another half an hour on a profile. He closed the laptop and sighed.

"Hey, Dean?" Jack called.

"Yeah?"

There was a slight pause. "How did you know?"

Dean re-entered at the doorway. "Know what?"

God, Jack wanted to die. "That... you liked both?" He turned beet-red and kept his eyes forward; avoiding Dean's gaze even though he could feel it on him.

The question took Dean by surprise. "Oh, well. I guess I've always known, really. There's just things about girls that I like, and there's things about guys that I like." Dean paused. "Something on your mind?" Jack could practically hear the smirk im Dean's voice and sunk lower into the sofa.

"No, nothing. Just... curious."

"Sure." Dean rolled his eyes and went back into the kitchen. "You can come out whenever you're ready."

Jack almost choked on his own saliva. "Funny!" He called sarcastically after him.

Why did he feel so embarrassed? It was perfectly normal. Maybe because it was _about_ Dean. If he was having this conversation with anyone else, he guessed it wouldn't have been as embarrassing. 

He wondered how Dean could proudly wave the bisexual flag without questioning who he was. Was it confusing? Did he like one gender more than the other? What about transgender people?

One question just lead to another and Jack realised that sexuality wasn't as simple as clicking an option on a dating profile.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"So Dean?" 

"Yeah?"

He couldn't believe he was asking this. "What do you like about guys? You know, 'certain things about guys, certain things about girls'." He quoted. "Well, what about guys?"

Dean wasn't as taken aback by this question then the first one he was asked the other day.

"Well. Arms, for one."

Jack snickered. 

"Serious. And edges. Girls are kind of streamlined, right? But guys are kind of sharp edged. And obviously, personality is important. Dickheads are turnoffs." He continued. "I'm not as shallow as you."

"Oh, what?! Fuck off."

"That is if you like guys. Ready to come out yet?"

"Dean, I'm not coming out. I did enough coming out in Tom's video to last a lifetime."

Dean let out a snicker this time.

"I don't think I like guys, Dean." Because it wasn't guys. It was just  _Dean._

"You don't think?" He questioned, interested.

"I don't know really. I mean, I've kissed guys before. I didn't feel anything." Jack thought about what guys had that he might like. Well, he seemed to like necks lately, that was a new thing. And lips, Dean had full lips- wait no, guys-  _guys_ had full lips. And... fuck, stop thinking about Dean's lips.

"Well that was acting, Jack. That was cameras and takes and other people. Find the right guy first."

"It would be so awkward meeting someone and at the end of it saying 'Sorry, but I'm not actually interested!'" Jack tried to reason.

"Well maybe... maybe you just need practice." Dean motioned for him to join him on the sofa. Jack made his way over and sat down apprehensively. 

"What're you-"

"I'm going to kiss you."

Jack almost spluttered. "What?!"

"Don't be a baby Jack, it wouldn't be the first time."

"So why is going to be any different?"

"You tell me. Is it?" The expression Dean wore was determined and all-knowing. 

"O-Okay." Jack agreed. Because they touched lips before. On stage. In front of other people. But now at home, in private- well it's no different, right?

Dean leaned forward and Jack's eyes fluttered closed. But that was it, all it was was a quick peck on the lips. He opened his eyes, wondering why he expected more and fought the disappointment settling in his chest.

"Did that do anything for you, Jack?"

"That was hardly a kiss, Dean."

Huffing, Dean tried again, this time pressing his lips instead of pecking.

"Anything?"

"Nope."

Another press of lips, this time a little firmer. 

"Anything?"

Jack shook his head. 

Determined, Dean went in again. This time instead of pressing, his lips moved softly. 

"How about now?"

"Not even a wiggle down there."

Okay. So maybe Jack was lying, because the more he was denying, the more he seemed to be getting and he sure didn't want to stop. Dean had the fullest set of lips Jack had ever tasted.

"Maybe you should stop being so rigid. Loosen up." Dean caught his mouth again and Jack softly kissed back. They parted quickly. "Well?"

"My gran gives better kisses."

Dean seemed to take offence. He cupped Jack's face, and claimed his mouth hungrily. Moving with speed and tongue and force, he took Jack by surprise. It remained a closed-mouth kiss, but Jack's lips were wet when they parted. 

"Did _that_  do anything for you, Jack?"

"No." Jack lied. "Nothing."

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Nice shirt." Dean commented.

Jack smiled. "Thanks." 

At least the online dating incident didn't go without reward. Jack ended up ordering the shirt after all.

"Surprised they had a size that fit."

"Hey," Jack clipped. "Uncalled for."

"Nah. You look good."

Strangely, Jack felt heat on his cheeks. It wasn't that Dean hardly compliment him, it just felt... different. He decided to shut his brain up from overthinking things.

"Thanks." He replied calmly.

"Any particular occasion for the fancy shirt?" There was a bit of edge to Dean's question, as if he knew more than he was letting on.

"Um, no?" Jack was worried maybe he _did_  know more than he was letting on.

"You sure? No date to get to? No girls to impress?"

"You know I'm not dating anyone, Dean." He replied coolly.   

Dean let a slight smirk slide, but it disappeared just as quickly as it came. "Then we can finally watch Rogue One."

"...Get the snacks."

 

20 minutes later, they were a tangled mess on the sofa, a bowl of Hula Hoops balanced on Dean's stomach and his head draped on Jacks's lap. 

"This is shit. Where's Darth Vader?" Dean muttered with a roll of his eyes.

"Mm." Jack agreed, distracted. He couldn't concentrate on the movie, not with Dean's head right on his freaking crotch. He physically winced when Dean shifted ever so slightly.

Dean lay quiet as a mouse, intently putting Hula Hoops into his mouth from the tips of his fingers. When he caught Jack oggling him instead of the TV, he deliberately took more of his finger into his mouth than needed to go for the Hula Hoop, slowly dragging his finger back out from his pursed lips. 

Jack gulped. He tried to rid the image from his brain but it was seared into his memory. It didn't help that he spent the night thinking about Dean's lips and jacking off to gay porn. If that didn't make him bisexual he had no idea what could.

"Want one?" Dean offered a crisp clad finger.

Jack fought the urge to take it into his mouth. "Nah." 

"Sure?" Dean stretched out playfully, giving his fingers a wiggle.

Jack didn't know what came over him, but his mouth had opened. With a smile, Dean let the tip of his finger touch the surface of Jack's tongue. He closed his lips around Dean's finger and waited for him to slowly drag it back out. 

Dean smirked. "Didn't know you were one for foreplay, Jack."

There was a beat before he answered. "Guess you don't know me then."

That smirk again. Only this time it was more confident, as he sat up and said: "My turn." Dean placed a Hula Hoop on Jack's finger, and sat with his mouth open. 

With a second gulp, Jack brought the Hula Hoop to Dean's mouth. But this time Dean went forward, and took the whole of Jack's finger into his mouth. Jack held still in surprise, as Dean pulled back to remove the Hula Hoop and went back down to Jack's knuckle, his fingers disappearing into Dean's pretty lips. Finally he pulled off, slowly and tantalisingly with a slight graze of his teeth.

"That do anything for you, Jack?"

There was no lying to himself. He was hard. And Dean, the bastard, had been planning this.

"Why don't you find out?" He challenged.

"I thought you'd never ask."

A hand went to Jack's groin, but hesitated, and instead settled at his belt. 

A moment flickered before Jack understood. Consent.

"Yeah, Dean." He breathed. "Go ahead."

More confident now, Dean undid the belt and zipper before snaking a hand inside.

Jack's hips lifted up off the sofa without him wanting them too.

"Eager." Dean smiled and Jack flushed, for more reasons than one. 

Dean palmed with slightly more pressure through the fabric of Jack's boxers and made him release a dull sound at the back of his throat.

"That doing anything for you, Jack?" Dean mocked with a smirk.

"Oh, fuck you." 

Dean didn't laugh, the amusement died from his eyes and became darker. "If you're insisting." He said flippantly, but there wasn't any tone to his voice.

Fuck. 

Jack tried to rid the image from his head otherwise it would be over way too soon. It wasn't helping that Dean's hand had slipped inside his boxers and Jack let a hiss out.

"Jeez, how long has it been?" A twist of Dean's wrist made him lose his train of thought. "You know, since you last got laid?" He added, thinking the lack of response was due to misunderstanding.

Too long, thought Jack. But he wasn't going to admit that, since it was evidence enough that he was a mess just by Dean's  _hand._  It was different getting touched by a guy. He knew all of his soft spots, it wasn't fumbling trial-and-error like with girls. Large and steady hands, not nimble and wavering ones.

Dean removed his hand, and Jack almost swore. But then he was taking off his shirt, and Jack, a little transfixed, starting taking his off too. Almost flung his glasses off in the process.

"I want those off you too." Jack said, pointing to Dean's jeans.

"All in good time." He smiled a genuine smile, not a smirk, and grabbed at Jack's belt to motion to get his pants off instead. A little disappointed, he obeyed, leaving himself naked.

"Quit pouting. I don't want to get my knees dirty."

Then Dean dropped to the floor, and Jack understood. All the disappointment vanished. Jack sat up a little straighter, a little harder. "Dean?"

"I wasn't sucking your fingers for no reason, you know. Just relax." He paused. "If you want to stop now, I can stop."

"No." Jack said before he even finished his sentence.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Well if you said yes, I'd be surprised because you seem pretty interested." 

He grasped the base of Jack's member and leaned forward to meet it with his lips at the sensitive head. Then a tongue slipped out to swipe over the slit, before circling around. He went down softly, taking slightly more in each time. 

Jack's thoughts had been left behind somewhere he couldn't remember and his mind was perfectly, blissfully blank. All that was left was the intense growing pleasure emanating from his groin, making his belly knot and balls tighten.

"Shit." He whispered, as Dean sped up and started bobbing. His lips- God, those lips- were wrapped around him soft and beautiful and God, Jack wouldn't have had it any other way. His hand found it's way into Dean's hair; a particularly thick clump at the back of his head. Jack wanted nothing more than to get a hand on Dean, or  _something,_ because no one had ever blown him like this.

"Ah, Dean." He hissed. "I'm- I'm gonna... you know if you keep going... I'm- fuck!"

Dean sensed it and pulled off with a pop to bite at his bottom lip, all red and slick. The sight was enough to tip Jack over. Dean pumped a hand, helping him ride right through his orgasm. 

When Jack's breathing got back to normal, Dean stood up on his feet to unbuckle his belt and zip. Down came his jeans, with his boxers following suit. He climbed onto Jack's lap, straddling his thighs and brought their lips together.  

This was no quick peck; not even the heated one was anything like this. Dean's lips were moving with some passion and damn, if he had done this before, Jack was sure this would've happened a lot sooner. Dean pulled away.

"That doing anything for you, Jack?" He had the humour in him to ask.

And shit. On a serious note, he may have just come but a couple more of those kisses and he was sure he'd be ready to go again. 

To answer, he grabbed Dean by the back of his perfect neck, pulling him back in for another kiss. He could feel how swollen they were from the blow, and their heated kissing wasn't helping. Jack couldn't stop. There was tongue, some saliva and a little nibbling on Dean's part but there wasn't any complaining. 

Jack felt a poking at his hip, reminding him that Dean had been waiting for a while. Keeping their lips together hotly, Jack reached down to stroke Dean more than gently. Dean moaned into Jack's mouth. 

"Jack..." He called dreamily against his lips. "Jack, please."

He didn't know exactly what Dean was begging for, but it excited him nonetheless. The strokes got quicker, rougher. The sounds Dean were making got louder and his grip on Jack's shoulders got tighter. Placing his free hand at the small of Dean's back, he increased his speed till Dean was nothing short of a mess on Jack's lap.

"Jack, there. Yeah, just like that- Jack!" He yelled, his hips jutting up to meet his fist..

Jack pulled them close together so he could taste those sweet lips again as Dean came. When he did, they parted.

"Jack..." Dean said breathless.

They lay there a while, till they had the energy to get up and clean up. The movie had just about finished. 

"Shame on you, Jack. I at least expected a date first." Dean swatted him.

"Tell you what, I wouldn't mind that."

"Guess you don't need that dating site then."

The blood drained from Jack's face. No, this could not be happening. "H-how long have you known?"

"This morning I had to use your laptop for something and saw it in your history." He said casually, as if it was normal to invade your best friend's privacy.

"I-I can explain..."

"Oh, you don't need to. But you can explain all that gay porn-"

"Dean!"

**Author's Note:**

> I like comments.


End file.
